cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Intelligentsia
|connectedresources = }} Nation Information Intelligentsia is Dead. Long Live Intelligentsia. As of Wednesday 4 April 2007 a team of Special Agents with the American Federal Bureau of Investigations, acting in tandem with the United States Marines, stormed the borders of Intelligentsia. In the eyes of the United States, Intelligentsia - which had already swallowed almost all of West Texas and was slowly whittling away at New Mexico - had grown far too large to ignore. Though it was a peaceful nation, it was considered a "rogue nation", a "haven of terrorists" and a "threat to the American economy and to democratic values" and was summarily destroyed. Undaunted, the people of Intelligentsia that remained - led by the nation's original founders - mustered their remaining military strength and managed to sneak past several state borders into Nevada, where they assembled en masse and overran a certain secure installation at Groom Dry Lake near the Tonopah Test Range. That area, now under the control of the former leaders of Intelligentsia, has become the capitol of a new nation: The Supreme Archives. What is Past is Prologue. Intelligentsia was a very large and older nation at 57 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is various branches of Judaism. It was a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation', yet it strove to improve despite technological difficulties. Its citizens enjoyed freedom from high taxation as well as over-regulation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Intelligentsia worked diligently to produce Fish and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It was a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs and only attacked other nations if attacked first. Intelligentsia did not research or develop nuclear weapons but experimented with nuclear power at one time. Due to the tiny nation-state's policy of "governing acceptable memes", the military of Intelligentsia was at one time positioned at all border crossings and all drug traffickers were immediately arrested and tried for "crimes against humanity". Intelligentsia allowed its citizens to openly and violently protest their government until the Federal Riots of December 2006 when several members of the American FBI attempted to infiltrate Intelligentsia and sow dissent among the populace. It had an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they had to become citizens first. Intelligentsia believed in the freedom of speech and felt that it was every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gave whatever it felt was necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even it meant hurting its own economy. Intelligentsia would not make deals with other countries with poor histories of zealous aggression or inhuman treatment of their own citizens. The nation of Intelligentsia was less of an actual "nation" and was considered by its citizens a "collective state of mind". Founded by a few disenchanted Jewish intellectuals primarily from West Texas, the sole desire of Intelligentsia was the acquisition and dissemination of information. This was done primarily through a network of extremely dedicated individuals who referred to themselves as "Aggregators" or "Walkers". These individuals, whose numbers never climb higher than 200, were sent out into the other nations of the world to gather any form of knowledge they encounter from personal testimonies and journals to books, magazines or computer records from any willing parties. These records were either sent back to Intelligentsia via the Internet or registered post or returned to Intelligentsia in person by the Aggregator. The Aggregators also spread the word about Intelligentsia to other disenchanted intellectuals in the hopes of recruiting them for citizenship and served a limited role as a tertiary intelligence network. Generally, an Aggregator would spend several decades abroad and would only return to Intelligentsia every ten or twenty years with his or her accumulated data. Some Aggregators colloquially called "Pilgrims" held lifetime positions and would return home to submit all information gathered only at death. Though Aggregators were pacifists they were trained extensively in hand-to-hand and limited armed combat. All would carry small personal swords of Oriental make for ceremony and defense. The Aggregators reported to the Ministry of Collection, which served a dual purpose as a national archive and as the nation's sole intelligence agency. The remaining citizens of Intelligentsia worked at home and prefer not to leave their nation's borders. Most worked either in the emerging field of technology or as ranchers and petroleum industry workers, as their ancestors have before them back when Intelligentsia was part of West Texas. Though most of Intelligentsia's citizens were trained in some form of combat only 300 of them were enlisted soldiers. Since Intelligentsia was a peaceful and non-aggressive nation, these soldiers - known as "Constables" - served more as a national law enforcement organization than as an actual military. One of the most honored duties of the Constables was guarding Intelligentsia's borders. Though Intelligentsia had an open border policy, the Constables monitored drug and contraband trafficking heavily. This policy was referred to as the doctrine of Acceptable Memes: maintaining the intellectual and spiritual purity and integrity of the nation by monitoring which substances were allowed in and which substances may go out. Though no reading materials or electronic software (legal or pirated) were banned, all ideas or speech were given free reign and all citizens were allowed whatever armaments they chose, no illegal drugs were allowed into Intelligentsia. Anyone who brought illegal substances across the borders was punished severely; several citizens had gone so far as to petition for the Death Penalty, though capitol punishment had never been used in the nation's brief history. The nation's government was ruled by a seven-member council of individuals known as "Archons" who acted as business management rather than as traditional elected officials. The chief of these officials was the Supreme Archon or "Librarian", who not only acted as the nation's President but also as the keeper of the nation's extensive archives. All technological development was governed by the Archons, who have adapted a policy of "General Experimentation"; essentially, any company experimenting with any new form of technology was allowed to do so in Intelligentsia tax-free. All technology was open to the citizenry and all citizens had free access to the nation's archives; unfortunately, the technology possessed by the fledgling nation was nowhere near American standards, and the archives of Intelligentsia have since been moved to the Supreme Archives. Only five percent of the archives - reserved for the use of the Archons and the Constabulary - were considered Closed Access. Though elections were held regularly, the current Archons and Librarian of Intelligentsia changed only once since the founding of the nation. The last Librarian died in battle against the United States Marine Corps while trying to assist in the evacuation of Intelligentsia's citizens. Upon his death, he bequeathed the title of "Librarian" to his predecessor.